Kido, My Kido
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: ' She looked so vunerable right there. Then a feeling of desire came over him. He wanted to be with her more.' Love triangles, fighting brothers and broken hearts, Oh myyyyy that is lame. Heh, read this fic! You'll have to read it to know who it's about


Konnichiwa, minna-san! Welcome to my second digimon fic! This is going to be weird to write, cause I've never written triangles before. Before I get too into this, I'd like to give a big Arigatou!, to Ismini. She gave me the idea when we were talking, and I thought it'd be fun and challenging to write. I fully support either couple in this, so that's why this will be hard to write ^^* 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yet am a consumer of it. 

(Takes place mostly during 02, but some flashbacks from 01,_in italics, _and some possibly in 03!) 

Also, I think the order from oldest to youngest in the Kido family is: Shuu, Shin, Jyou. If you know for a die-hard fact this isn't right, lemme know. TY!

__

Kido, My Kido 

"How would **_you_** like to take an all expense paid vacation to anywhere on our map! It's worldwide, it's-"

The TEREBITV commercial cut out as the channel was changed to a snowy one; the annoying static sound accompanying it. Almost every channel had been knocked off air because of the upcoming storm. 

" Ah, man! I hate storms! I can't watch the terebi, can't play my games, can't talk on the phone, and mom and dad always make me clean my room in them!"

Davis Motomiya sighed and lay down on his back, looking up at his ceiling. For a moment, he looked deep in thought, looking serious. That is, until his stomach growled. 

" Man, I hope we have some food."

Davis got up and marched to the pantry, scrounging for any food. He found a few microwave dinners. He set one out for himself, and set on aside for Demiveemon, whenever the little critter woke up. As he began to heat up his meal, the power flickered all over the house. Davis was getting a little worried. His parents still weren't home from work and his sister, Jun wasn't back yet from her shopping, and the storm was coming fast. 

Thinking of what might be a good idea, Davis went to a storage closet and got out a few candles and matches just incase the lights went out. He also began to go around house, and unplug anything that needed be. After that he went back into the kitchen, took out his meal and began to eat it silently. He was prepared. He was thoughtful. 

Davis was scared.

The rain came down mildly hard for five minutes, but it threatened to start pouring down any minute. People everywhere were caught unexpected in the wake of the brewing storm, and rushed around to get under any shelter. A girl with unruly brown spiky hair was trying hard to find any place of shelter. She didn't have any cover for herself and was running along the sidewalks to find some. The splashing of water puddles as she went on were beginning to soak her socks. Up ahead of her, she saw the crosswalk signal turn green. If she just kept running, she'd be able to make it across the intersection. 

From another direction, another person was seemingly having the same problem. This person was also unhappy with the circumstances that occurred. As he peered over his fogged up glasses, he noticed the walk signal had turned green. He silently thanked Kami that, for the first time today, something had gone right. As he finally neared the corner and began his turn, the glimpse of a fast moving object entered his view. In two seconds, he instinctively reached out and, as to brace himself, grabbed a hold of the object. This object in turn grabbed back at him and they seemed to do a complete sweeping motion. They had run into one another, yet caught each other. They remained slightly dazed for a moment, then looking at one another, let go. 

" Gomen Nasai, I should have been watching were I was running." The girl said bowing. 

" It's ok. Thanks for catching me." The young man replied. 

" It was you who catch me actually. Demo, Arigatou."

They looked at each other for a moment with grins. However, the boy was distracted by a sudden sound. A car was speeding down the street and as it passed by them, splashed through a large puddle in the street. With the same fluid motion as before, the man swayed in front of the girl, and took the brunt of the water wave. It was like having someone dump an ice bucket of water on you. The young man shivered a bit, but was able to have kept the girl dry for the most part. 

" You didn't have to do that." She said quietly.

" I know." He smiled. Then looked serious.

" Well, we better get going."

" Wow, you're right, I still have another sixteen blocks to go." She said cheerfully.

" Sixteen! Are you sure you'll be able to get home all right?"

" Yeah, this is nothing, I.. "

The girl stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the boy. He did have a generally worried look on his face. She knew that she'd end up with some kind of disease if she walked home. Somehow, she felt she could trust this boy. 

" Uh, well I don't know."

" Why don't you come home with me, then you can call your family and tell them where you are. I only live three blocks down the street."

The girl nodded, and within a few minutes, the two trotted off down the sidewalk. 

_' Why do I feel I know him?' _

The apartment was nice, quaint and cozy. It was a nice sized flat no less, and had a little balcony to watch the night sky. Since the flat was at the top of the apartment complex, the residents also had access to the roof. The boy threw the contents of what he'd been carrying on the couch, and hung his coat on a hook. He took the girl's coat as well.

" The phone is right there. I'll go get us a towel and a drink."

" Arigatou." She dialed her number.

They boy came back and handed the girl both a towel and a drink. She was sitting on the couch, admiring the place.

" This is such a nice place. Do you live by yourself?"

" Iie, I live with my Nii-san and Onii-chan.

" Oh."

" Well, it's mostly empty because they are always coming and going. But every now and then, we are actually all together from time to time."

The two sat in silence as they both looked around. It then dawned on both of them, that they had not introduced their selves.

" Gomen Nasai. My name is Shin."

" Jun."

They shook hand for a moment before another revelation hit them, this time both simultaneously commenting.

" Motomiya?" " Kido?"

They laughed.

" Yup, the same. Wow, I'm known. So, you're the Matt stalker?"

Jun blushed furiously.

" NO! I was just, ok I had a hang up on him, but I've come to terms that it was just a stupid crush, and we are good friends now. That's all."

Shin smiled.

" Aww, I was hoping for a reward of your turn in. I guess that's void now, ne?"

An empty can chucked at his head was his answer. 

" Ok, ok, that was mean of me, Gomen!"

" Well, I called home and told my brother I'd be staying here until the rain stopped."

" Ah, yes, Davis. I've heard many a story about him." 

" We all have." Jun laughed. 

" He's a good kind though. Stubborn, but a good kid."

The two talked for about an hour. Shin took a chance and popped in a few movies that they watched for another few hours. It was around six p.m. and the rain still hadn't stopped.

_' I saw him! You don't understand. .I . I. . I. . uhhh.' _

The two laughed as they watched their 3rd movie. It wasn't a comedy, but had some humorous parts. They were both lying on the floor, side by side, a bowl of popcorn between them. Jun had a blanket over her; both had their shoes off. They looked like they were lounging. Just as they settled down, a noise came from the hallway.

" Nani?" Both jumped in unison.

The noise stopped as quickly as it started. The two looked at each other, then back to the movie. Shin for the most part kept trying to watch the movie, but found himself looking out the corner of his eye, stealing a quick glance at the girl next to him. He was a guy after all. Never had he thought he'd be as lucky to have a pretty decent, although said a little crazy, looking girl watching movies with him; enjoying his company; not hitting him with rejection like all the other numerous others. 

He felt pretty damn good.

" Nani?"

" Ne?"

Jun chuckled. 

" You were looking at me, like you wanted to ask me something."

Shin flushed just a tiny bit, and gave a grin.

" Ah, just amazed is all."

She looked confused.

" It's nothing."

They both continued to watch the movie silently, but Shin couldn't concentrate on it. Something was eating at him inside. He knew what it was, but didn't want to ruin this moment. Well, it wasn't really a _moment_, par say, but. . .

He turned to her.

" Uhmo..."

"Hmm?"

" Ah, having fun?"

" Hai." She smiled. 

" I was wondering, ah..."

She titled her head.

" You, you..." 

" Me, me?"

He was feeling a bit stupid now. _Just say it Kido! _He thought.

" Would you-"

As he was asking, some big seemed to fall right onto Shin, covering his mouth. Jun jumped up a bit and screamed in shock.

" AW, Kawaii! My Onii-Chan has a girlfriend!"

Shin clawed at the hand covering his mouth. It was rather useless since he had no nails. Jun looked at the other person on top of Shin. She regained her composure, but blushed slightly at the sight of the other person. She had seen him before. 

" SHAW, AIIER"

The older boy let go of the struggling victim. Shin inhaled deeply.

" I'm gone one day and already you've outdone yourself. You have a girl in your presence."

Shin glared slightly at the older boy.

" Gee, Arigatou, Shuu." 

Jun giggled slightly, and both looked at her. 

" You remind me of Matt and T.K." 

" Ah, so your Jun, ne?"

She nodded.

" Well, I'm Shuu, the eldest of the Kido brothers."

He extended his hand, and she took it. Instead of the handshake she was expecting, Shuu leaned in and lightly kissed her hand. Jun blushed. Shin rolled his eyes.

" Ok, Casanova." Shin waved his brother off.

" Oh I see how it is.."

" Then if you do, leave."

" Harsh, Shin. I think I'm gonna tell Mimi-Chan."

Shin backed off. 

" Ok, Ok, _please_ go away."

Shuu grinned and walked off. 

" Mimi? As in Tachikawa?" Jun asked.

" The same."

" I thought she and Jyou..."

" Oh, they are. See she is kinda like the sister we never had. Well, really she IS the sister we never had. Sometimes she disapproves the way I can get too fussy or bossy."

Jun smiled. 

" That sounds like Mimi. How are they?"

" Oh they are fine. Jyou will be coming back in about a week, and Mimi will be coming to visit." 

" So, he went to America?"

" Hai. I told him to bring me back something good."

Jun smiled, then looked at the clock. It read seven-thirty. She then looked out the window behind them. It had stop raining. 

" I guess I better head home."

Shin sighed inwardly. He looked a bit glum.

" Yeah, it is getting late."

" Would you mind walking with me home?"

" Sure! Ah, I mean-You can't be too careful now a days. 

The night air was cool and crisp. The stars shown brightly in the sky from the dimly light areas of street the two crossed. After a while of walking and talking, they decided to rest in the park, on one of the many benches. Both leaned back a bit and looked to the sky. 

" It's so pretty."

" Yeah."

" I wonder if it looks this pretty in the digital world."

" It's probably beautiful, ya know. No lights. 

She smiled.

A light breeze began to pick up. Since the air was still damp from the rain, it caused a cool chill. Jun huddled closer to Shin and yawned. She felt tired. Shin perked up suddenly then soon relaxed. He looked at the girl and smiled inwardly. She looked so vulnerable right there. _How lucky am I? _Then a sudden desire came over him. Something he couldn't explain. A feeling of wanting to be with her more. A feeling of wanting to share her pains and sorrows; a feeling of wanting to share her happy times. Then a new feeling came over him.

__

Fear...

What if she didn't want him to feel this way? What if he couldn't stop this? What if he did something wrong? What if-

" Shin?"

He blinked.

" Nani?"

" I'm getting tired. Let's get going again.

He nodded. The two of them began on there way again. This time, the two were silent. When they finally got to her home, Jun turned to Shin.

" I want to thank you for everything,"

"It was nothing."

" Iie, it wasn't. If you had been anyone else, I would have been yelled at and brushed away. No one has ever paid me much attention."

" Well, that's not me."

She smiled. 

" I'm glad."

Jun turned to inside, but stopped. Shin tilted his head.

" Doujshubo?"

She turned, walked up, kissed Shin on the check and smiled. 

" Good night. See ya tomorrow."

She turned back and went in. It took Shin a moment before it hit him. He turned and jumped slightly. _YES! _Nothing could have ruined his mode on his trip home. _ She must like me! She kissed me! And she wants to go out with me! Oh the possibilities of what to do! Where to go! _

Maybe he had nothing to fear after all. 

He stopped short of the door.

" How am I going to know what time she wants to go out?!" 


End file.
